Demonic Sercet
by ForlackofaBetterName1314
Summary: Scott and Stiles are brothers with on funny Demonic Sercret STEREK AND SCISAAC RATED M JUST IN CASE
1. Chapter 1

Demonic Secret

(ScottPOV)

"Okay class today we are..." started, but I just zoned him out, another detention was nothing to me.

Hi I'm Scott you know Hades son. I know, I know no need for pictures. Seriously though I am his son and I have a brother, Stiles and a Mom who really isn't my mom, but it doesn't matter, I get a new one every 6 months. I come here for school and stuff, but it kinda sucks now, because I was bitten, yes I know its a tragedy the worst part about is that I can't tell no one. Well, I could but that would not be so good. Also it even worse when our dad calls us through our heads 'cause he would call at worst times like,

Taking a Shower: "Make sure wash your armpits real good son."

"Dad!"

Sleeping: "Hey son nice nightmare your having, but why does your horse have rainbow wings."

"Dad!"

Masturbating: "Wow you've grown."

"Dad!"

Bathroom."Aim straight boy."

"Dad!"

Eating: "No elbows on the table, and put you face over your plate."

"Dad!"

Yea you get the point, but Stiles and I were trying to stay out of our heads today, because we all knew what today was, our 18th birthday. Yeaaaa, No.

(StilesPOV)

"Hey class..." Oh my god it Mr. Harris everybody give him a round of applause.

Hey peoples, my name is Stiles and I am you every day ADHD boy. Yea right I'm the most smartest guy in the world. seriously though I'm the son of hades, the brother of Scott, and the my mother whoever it is in the next 6 months. I got sent here with my brother to learn about stuff I guess, I would so much more easier if I didn't know magic and Scott got bitten. Ever since then we have been stuck here with a pack of werewolves with a broody alpha who I call 'Sourwolf', and he is quite the looker. Anyways, its our birthday so we're trying to ignore our dad 'cause he has the most worse timing when it comes to calling us through our head like,

Talking to Derek: "Boy is that the best flirting you can do."

"Dad, come on!"

Pack Meeting: "Pay attention Boy"

"Dad, come on!"

Looking at porn: "Ohh he looks hot."

"Dad, come on!"

I mean seriously come on, this day can't get any worse.

"Mr. Stilinski and Mr. McCall since you two seem not to care enough to listen to me during class, I'm sure you won't mind listen after school." He said.

Nevermind.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

StilesPOV

"Your time's up. Now get out of my class." said.

Scott and I ran out the class room and into the parking.

"Shit we're late." I said jumping on my motorcycle **(he has a jeep, but its gonna be mentioned later.) **

I was staring to take off when I heard my father.

Happy Birthday Son.

"Shut up." I sped through traffic, both off us avoiding the police, we made to Derek's place in record timing, well for late people.

"Its better to arrive late, than arrive ugly." Scott said taking off his helmet, I smirked at hat one.

We walked into to his house to be every so nicely greeted by Derek.

"Your late." He said.

"No dip Sherlock." I said plopping on the floor.

"Anyways, Erika what did you find out about Deucalion..."

_'Its Time'_

"Shut up" Scott and I said.

"I'm sorry was I talking to much." Erika said. We just shook our heads sighing.

"Anyways..."

'_Come on, Sons don't be rash.'_

_"_Don't be rash, what the hell." I whispered. "What do you mean you being rash throwing us the lame parties." Scott said.

"What's wrong with you guys." Peter said.

"Nothing." I said.

'_Sons its your birthday, and your new mother's there.'_

_"_Whopdedo." I said.

"Yippee, big surprise." Scott said rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Are you guys okay?" Isaac asked hesitantly, I looked up and realized that everybody was staring at us.

'_If you don't come than I'll kill Derek'_

_"_No." I said jumping up.

"No way in hell." Scott said.

"You know what its been good talking with ya'll but we gotta leave so bye." Scott said jumping out the very covientant open window.

"I better catch him." I said jumping out backwards, they all got up to see what happened. But too late cause I was flying backwards while Scott was all in the air.

"Scott get your ass back down here." I said.

"I'm trying to find the portal." He said.

"Why idiot we live underground." I said.

"Oh right." I just face palmed myself what else could you do.

I second later I saw a fire with blue and white flames. "There it is." I called pointing to the fire. Scott gave me the thumbs ups sign and head dive into there.

"Show off." I said running then jumping into it. I fell down right into my room and saw my outfit on the bed.

"I'm not wearing that." I said to myself going into m closet taking out a chest. I got up and locked the door so nobody will see where I kept my key and unlocked my chest. I opened it and took out my crown. I gently put it on my head and watched as the flames jumped around me, changing me. Mostly when I change my skin become kinda scaly and red and orange, my teeth become sharp making a fake imprint on the bottom of my lip to make it look like I bit through my mouth, ear piercings, a nose piercing, and snake bites. My hair is more blacker, I have black claws and my eyes are white on the outside with red flames in the middle and a wicked tattoo on my back. To finish it off headphones. I walked out of my room and into the long very long for no reason and started gliding down the hallway just listing to music when I bumped into somebody. I flew up a little bit to look down to see it was...

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Find him part 1

Demonic Secret 3:

"Hey Scott what are you doing the throne room is that way." I said pointing back down the hall.

"Alright I know this might seem crazy but..." He hesitated.

"But." I said urging on.

"I think I smell Isaac in here somewhere." He rushed out.

I laughed at him, "Scott there's no way..." I stop dead in my track when the smell of Derek came through the air.

"You don't think." He said panicked, we run down the long hall at full speed busting into the throne room to find out Dad laughing and talking to people.

"Father." Scott bellowed, the whole party went silent. He laughed and walked over to us.

"Hello boys happy birthday." He said joyfully.

"Do you have Derek and Isaac." I asked trying to remain calm when I caught the smell of blood.

"What of course I do." He laughed and looked between us.

"Where are there?" Scott said ready to bolt.

"Good luck." He said turning around. "Oh and you have exactly 8 1/2 minutes to find them before." He put his index finger on his throat and slid it across. We ran back out ignoring the calls of the girls from wherever they are.

"We came." Scott growled going just a little bit faster.

"I know I know." I said running up the wall to take a sharp left and Scott went the other way to go find Isaac.

* * *

ScottPOV

I ran to the right and the smell of vanilla and cinnamon got stronger. I ran into all the rooms in the hallway with the same smell and everyone did not hold Isaac. Then the smell just vanished.

"Scott." I heard a whisper

Father better not be fuckin with me...

**I know its short but I'm tired because I just started orientation today. lm confused on what to update because I don't want to update something that doesn't need to be updated on and I'm thinking about continuing BMXING since I got a new laptop so tell me... Oh and thanks for all the reviews and favs and following :D**


End file.
